Be Grateful
by Daniel7239
Summary: After coming back from Gongmen city, Zaton had to take a lot of steps of recovery. Zaton took a lot of time getting closer to Po and the furious five, especially Tigress. But since Shen left most of his wolf army behind, all of Po and Furious Five's enemies have made a truce until they had killed Zaton. Now Tigress will do anything to keep Zaton safe and sound.What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Description**

**Daniel : Hello everybody this is my first fanfic(Not chronologically) and this My OC, Zaton.**

**Zaton : Hello everybody this is my creator Daniel. This story takes place a year after kung fu panda 2. So this is how it starts Daniel?**

**Daniel : Yep, enjoy the story.**

* * *

After coming back from Gongmen city, Zaton then got back to living in the Jade palace. During Zaton's arrival in that same week he spent a lot of time with Po and the Furious Five, especially Tigress. But then his enemies came back to change that and they all made a truce with each other swearing to not stop until Zaton was dead and that's were it all began.

* * *

Zaton was just tearing up the crash course as usual when Tigress came to talk to Zaton.

Tigress : Hey Zaton do you have a minute.

Zaton : Yeah I do but just let me catch my breath.

Tigress : Ooh man you are blowing off steam! How do you go for so long without breaking a sweat?!

Zaton : Well I have great genetics.

Tigress : Oh really!?

Tigress then asked if she could feel him and he said yes.

Tigress : May I?

Zaton : Sure but just don't push any of my pressure points.

Tigress : (Laughs) okay okay.

Tigress then put her paw in his chest, then she went down to his abs and she was shocked.

Tigress : Wow you really do have great genetics! I'm really impressed Zaton. It's like every part of your body is built. How do you even keep yourself so well conditioned?

Zaton : Well let's just say that my dad was a bodybuilder and he shared his great genetics with me.

Tigress : Well that does explain a lot. I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about how you are feeling. It's really because I have been more antisocial with you more than anyone, and I really would like to get to know you better so we can …be better friends if that's ok?

Zaton : Anything you want.

Tigress : Ok how the hell did you survive getting shot at by a canon?

Zaton : Well remember that time on the boat to Gongmen City when you said you couldn't feel anything because you had been punching steel for 20 years?

Tigress : Oh yeah, wait a minute… you were listening?!

Zaton : Hey I did tell you that I don't sleep well?!

Tigress : Oh yeah sorry about that so anyway how did you survive?

Zaton : Well I did the same thing… except I punched concrete for thirty years. When the steel ball hit me, the ball itself fell apart, it was just the impact that made me fly into Po into the river and force me into a coma.

Tigress : Wait so how did you come back to the valley of peace without a scratch?

Zaton : Oh no I had scars, just remember, I didn't come back until a year later.

Tigress : Then how the hell did you survive?

Zaton : It was Oogway all along. He was the one who had helped me pull myself together. To be honest he never really had to heal me, I would have been fine if he just left me alone, but then I would have been a different person. I wouldn't have known you or anyone. I wouldn't have known how to get back here. Even with my genetics I would have died because I would have forgotten everything about fighting. If you found me while you were still there I wouldn't have known you. I did spend 6 months in the coma and the rest of the year I spent struggling to get back here with all of blood, sweat, tears, broken bones, and numbness to my body. That why I was sobbing and covered in blood when I finally got back to the valley of peace.

Tigress : Wow that explains why you were numb and could move for a week after you came back. Is everything really alright? To be honest, you always looked so… depressed after you came back. Why is that?

Zaton : It's true, I have been depressed.

Tigress : About what.

Zaton : Well when I was shot at and was knocked unconscious, and went all the way down to the bottom of the river that I stayed in for 6 months, I had a flashback of all of my siblings when they were alive.

Tigress : You had more siblings?

Zaton : Yeah and I'm the only one alive. When I was hit, I had a flashback of all of the memories of them, up until their deaths. I watched each and everyone of them die except for my father. Death just surrounds me and those who I love. But it hasn't killed me not yet. It killed my brother, my, sister, and my mother. To be honest I should have died when I was shot, I would have been fine dying right there. I feel like I'm to turn into another Tai Lung but worse.

Tigress : Don't say that! You are nothing like Tai Lung! Tai Lung was…

Zaton : Please Tigress, I don't need to hear the same life story you told Po.

Tigress : Then what do you want to hear then?!

Zaton : I don't want to hear, I just want to be left alone!

Tigress : Look I'm sorry.

Zaton : And you're saying that I have a bad temper!

Tigress : Can you just be less antisocial?

Zaton : Are you calling me complicated?! Hey you're the bipolar one not me!

Tigress : Can we just talk talk about something else?

Zaton : Fine.

Tigress : Well do you know that Christmas is coming up?

Zaton : Tigress, do I ever forget my holidays?

Tigress : Zaton, I've only known you for…two and a half years. Do you really expect me to know you that well?

Zaton : Most women do.

Tigress : Probably because you are sooo good looking.

Zaton : What was that?

Tigress : Nothing!

Zaton : Okkk so what were you going to say?

Tigress : Anyway what are you doing to do for Christmas?

Zaton : Well I'm not going anywhere so I'm going to stay here and celebrate. I don't have any family left so I'll celebrate with you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zaton : Hey guys we're back with a new episode. So about the delay.**

**Daniel : What happened was that I dropped my Itouch in some water and I tried to revive it. So I put it in rice and left it there for a week and now it's back so yeah that's what happened. So just to let you know, this is the first time Zaton is actually fighting.**

**Zaton : Yep and I'm pumped. Enjoy the chapter ?**

* * *

Zaton then heard screaming from very far away.

Zaton : Do you hear that?!

Tigress : Hear what?

Zaton then ran to the town center and saw Shen's wolf gang killing villagers. This wolf gang however were the bigger brutes like the wolf boss. When the wolf gang saw Zaton and Tigress then attacked them. Zaton was attacked first by getting punched straight across the face giving him a big black eye. After Zaton got punched he was then tacked to a wall. Then Zaton was then being mauled be a group of wolves. Then Tigress jumped in and attacked the wolves. Tigress then air kicked one across the face knocking him out. Then she elbowed another in the throat. Tigress then roundhouse kicked two wolves across the face. But then a gorilla which was as big as Zaton, on Tigress, mauling her too. Then the wolves held Zaton down, while thee started to shank him with their knives. Then when the wolves were done, the gorilla took a hammer and smashed Zaton ankle with it. Zaton then yelled in pain when his ankle was smashed. Shifu and the rest of the furious five then heard Zaton and rushed to go and help him. Then Po fended off the gorilla and helped Zaton up.

Wolf Boss : We will come back and kill you all for this!

Po : I'd like to see you try wolf!

The wolf boss and the gorilla then left, swearing revenge on Po and Zaton. After they left, Tigress started crying because she thought that Zaton was going to die.

Tigress : Zaton, ZATON!

Po : Tigress, we need you to take Zaton up the thousand steps and into the Jade palace.

Tigress : I don't know if he's going to make it.

Po : Tigress I need you to trust me.

Tigress : I hope I can.

Zaton : Let me make this easier for you Tigress.

Zaton then yelled in pain as he struggled to get up.

Tigress : Zaton, NO!

Zaton : Tigress, just stop worrying.

Zaton then limped all the way to the Jade palace and got on the kitchen table. But Zaton struggled a lot to get on the table because he was heavier than Po. Then when Tigress got there, Zaton stopped breathing and started bleeding. Tigress then got worried and tried to revive him since she had been trained in medical assistance.

Tigress : Zaton stay with me. Um Po, get me a wipe.

Po : Here you go.

Tigress then tried to wipe all of the blood off of Zaton's body. Then Tigress put her paw on Zaton's neck, feeling his heartbeat. His heart was beating but it kept getting slower every minute. Then Tigress performed CPR on Zaton, but his heart wasn't beating faster. So then Tigress elbowed Zaton's chest, but then his heart stopped beating. Tigress then started crying because she thought she had killed Zaton.

Tigress : Zaton! No, NO, NO!

Viper : Tigress I am so sorry.

Tigress : Don't be! I just killed Zaton! How can you pity me when I just killed your best friend. I just killed the last of his family.

Po : Tigress, don't say that! You tried your best to save him. It's the wolf that killed him.

Tigress : No Po! This is my fault! If I had only trusted him more, then he would still be alive.

Tigress then started crying more since she was convinced that she had killed Zaton. But at the last moment, Zaton gasped for air and was revived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Recovery**

* * *

**Zaton : Hey guys here's another chapter and it talks about my recovery, which hurt like hell!**

**Daniel : Yeah Zaton we all know what happened. Just go to the courtyard and see what Shifu says.**

**Zaton : Okay.**

**Daniel : Well, enjoy ?**

* * *

Tigress then hugged Zaton as he got off of the table. Zaton then hugged Tigress back.

Zaton : Thank you so much for saving my life.

Tigress : I did tell you that I can't watch a friend die.

Zaton : Yeah that's something I remember.

Tigress then helped Zaton off to his bed and they talked.

Tigress : So Zaton, how are you feeling?

Zaton : A bit better. Just to let you know my ankle isn't broken. I can tell because I have been hitting concrete for thirty years and steel can't break concrete. Trust me, I have been through worse than that. I was actually beat up for most of my life. So I have been building my body ever since I turned 5 so I won't feel pain.

Tigress : So then why were you crying?

Zaton : I can only feel pain up to a certain point. Then after that point I can feel anything. That's what really keeps me alive.

Tigress : Were you born in hell or something like that?!

Zaton : Literally, no. But in my way, yes. I was born in a firefight, my own brother saved me and my mother at childbirth. Most of my precious moments have been my worst. Yeah, I had a screwed up past.

Tigress : You really had it worse than I did. My parents had to leave me, but yours just suffered and died at the worst times. It's very hard for me to believe that after all of this time, no one has pitied you.

Zaton : That's because you're the second one I've told and you are the only one who understands. If I told other people this, I would send a horrible thought through their mind that would linger with them for the rest of their lives. The first person I told was my psychiatrist, who I visited after my mother died. I had then just tried to kill myself. My brother, however, chose not to feel emotion at the time.

Tigress : Okay, okay, just stop telling me, please! You're making me tear up!

Zaton : You did say you wanted to know more about me.

Tigress : I really meant the positive things.

Zaton : The only positive thing about me is my personality.

Tigress : I find that really hard to believe but I can't find anything else that is positive about you. I am sorry.

Zaton : You aren't the first one to say that.

Tigress : Again I'm sorry.

Zaton : Hey Tigress?

Tigress : What?

Zaton : Did anything seem out of the ordinary about the bandits?

Tigress : I don't think those were just average bandits. I did just see the wolf boss and his new wolf brutes. They also did almost kill you.

Zaton : They weren't trying to kill you, they were trying to kill me. They were assassins. The brute wolves are newer and deadlier. The gorilla is very familiar. But there must be more assassins coming because they said that they would come back stronger. I need to go and tell the others

Tigress : No, Zaton you need to stay here. You're going to break a lot of bones if you start walking!

Zaton : Tigress I have an exoskeleton. It's very hard to break.

Tigress : That's impossible!

Zaton : Not exactly, when I was younger and in school, I kept getting into fights. I was getting beat up so many times that it broke my bones. So on my last bone, my father took me to an army doctor who was the head of a medical clinic. He then opened me up and injected a genetic altering chemical, which put all of my bones together and made my body as hard as reinforced steel. So when I came back and fought, I was more lethal than ever. But then I was considered a freak and was shunned for the rest of my school career.

Tigress : No wonder why everyone calls you a monster. I am so sorry to hear that. I fortunately don't think you are a freak. I think you are just someone with a special gift that people are just jealous of. You are not a freak, you a survivor.

Zaton : You and the masters are the only ones who think that besides my family.

Tigress : I'm not so sure about that. Well anyway, let's get you off of the table.

Zaton : Hey Tigress?

Tigress : What?

Zaton : Don't have a mental breakdown the next time you see me half dead.

Tigress : You heard everything?!

Zaton : Tigress, you do know I was just losing consciousness, I wasn't knocked out.

Tigress : So then why did you close your eyes.

Zaton : I stopped my heartbeat because it almost bursted.

Tigress : You can do that?

Zaton : Yeah I can.

Shifu then ran the bell and all of the masters went to the courtyard.

Tigress : Well time to go.

Zaton : Get going.


End file.
